No methodology currently exists for rapid and customizable dose determination for radiographic procedures. The proposed ManRay software development will deliver user-friendly software for the calculation of effective patient dose from all diagnostic x-ray procedures. User input, requiring only a few seconds, will specify all characteristics of the photon beam, type of examination, phantom gender and size. Full capability of simulating planar radiography, CT (including non-contiguous slices and gantry tilt) and fluoroscopy (including C-arm and table arrangements) will be included. Calculations are performed via Monte Carlo simulation using a state-of-the-art transport code available in the public domain. Simulation times of only a few minutes lead to statistical accuracies of <3 percent for organs directly in the path of the beam. BioMed Software's combination of radiation physics and computer systems coding expertise and knowledge will expand the Phase II effort to include additional phantom sizes, expanded CT applications and fluoroscopy modeling. Also during Phase II extensive in-phantom dose measurements will be obtained to demonstrate the extent to which ManRay accurately calculates dose in both planar and tomographic situations. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This software will be of use to all Radiology departments in the country, and is also of potential use to hospitals internationally. Given the expected flexibility, ease of use, and time-savings approach of ManRay relative to existing approaches to organ dose determination, it is reasonable to assume a significant fraction of these departments will take advantage of the software. Other potential users include private radiological consultants and researchers.